


Did We Miss It?

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Sequel to 'Scared of Shakespeare'
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Did We Miss It?

You and Tom spent new year’s eve just the two of you, instead of with friend’s like you had done last year. It was due to the social distancing recommendations from the government that you decided to celebrate the new year together at your apartment. With Bobby of course, your beloved dog who was less scared of fireworks than yourself. They excited him. He would stand by the window and bark while wagging his tail at them.

After reading sonnets with Tom for most of the day, due to your last new year’s resolution, you decided to fix dinner together. On the menu for the night was a bouillabaisse. You weren’t a big fan of clams, so you had purposely neglected ordering them from the fish salesman.

“Where are the clams?” Tom questioned as he looked through the fridge for the ingredients to the soup.

“Damn it. I must have forgotten to order them,” you told him, struggling to hide how satisfied you were.

“Right, you don’t like clams, do you?” Tom asked and looked at you with playful suspiciousness as he shut the fridge. “You didn’t forget them, did you? You naughty girl.”

You bit your lip expectantly as he approached you like a predator approaching its prey. You let out a yelp of surprise as he lifted you up on his shoulder with surprising ease, and you laughed as he slapped your bottom playfully a couple of times before letting you back down.

“I can’t believe you just spanked me,” you said amusedly as you rubbed your not so sore bottom.

“I knew you wouldn’t mind, otherwise I wouldn’t have done it,” he told you with a wink before getting back to making the soup. You stood by and watched as he chopped the onions with ease. You enjoyed watching him cook for you, he had far more culinary skills than yourself, so you often left the cooking to him, but gladly accompanied him in the kitchen.

You poured him and yourself some wine as the soup was on the stove. It was new year’s eve after all. Both you and Tom had dressed up, like you normally would. Bobby was wearing a glitter bow tie around his neck, looking adorable. You got down to level with the dog as he came running into the kitchen, wagging his tail eagerly.

“Do you want to play?” you asked him and he barked once, as though he excitedly said ‘yes!’ You smiled and picked up a toy from the floor and had a little tug-of-war with him, before finally letting him win. You repeated the procedure a couple of times as Tom stood by and watched with a warm smile.

As you ate dinner, you found Tom looking at you in a special way, as though he was thinking about something that made him happy. You smiled at him as you caught him looking at you yet again instead of eating his food. It was as if he was in a trance.

“Ground control to major Tom,” you said humorously, causing him to wake up from his daydreaming.

“Sorry,” he apologised smilingly, took another spoonful of soup and brought it to his mouth.

“No need to apologize,” you assured him. “What were you thinking about?” you asked him curiously.

“I’ll tell you later,” Tom replied. “But right now, I want you to tell me which one was your favourite of the sonnets I read you today.”

“What?” you uttered surprisedly, knowing well that he just wanted to change the subject. What had he been thinking of?

“Which one is your favourite sonnet by Shakespeare thus far?” Tom asked you eagerly.

“Umm…” you uttered and thought hard about it. You had gone through quite a lot of sonnets during the day and reflected over their meanings. You smiled as you remembered one you particularly liked, especially when Tom read it for you. “Music to hear, why hear’st thou music sadly?”

“That’s very interesting,” Tom said. “Would you like to explain why you like it?”

“I suppose it’s because it’s about the importance of togetherness, of family, in a way,” you said. “I miss my family. I haven’t been able to see them as often as I would like because of Corona.”

“I see,” Tom replied, taking your hand in his. “I miss my family too.”

“But I don’t like the lecturing tone of the sonnet…” you added and grabbed the book of sonnets from the table, turning the pages to Sonnet 8. “It’s nothing wrong with being single. You can be happy without a partner or without having children with someone.”

“But you want a family,” Tom concluded.

“Yes,” you said and nodded your head eagerly. “I want to have children.”

“So do I,” Tom replied with a smile.

“Good,” you told him.

You finished your dinner and cleaned up together. You went out for a walk with Bobby while Tom prepared the dessert for you.

As you came back home with Bobby, Tom presented you with homemade strawberry ice cream and a mojito. Tom apologised for not making something more advanced for new years eve, but you assured him that you loved it. Which you did. Like you loved him. You felt so happy to have him in your life. You truly appreciated the way he had supported you through an at times very difficult year.

The clock was about to strike twelve at any moment now. You went to stand by the window next to Bobby, who was happily barking at the fireworks. You were so happy for him that he wasn’t scared of them. You knew plenty of pets who were and whose owners had to sit in the closet with their dogs to comfort them as the loud fireworks went off outside. Tom walked up to you and Bobby, but to your confusion, he looked at you instead of the beautiful colours outside the window. You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands as he went down on one knee and held out an open box towards you. There was a beautiful ring in it.

“[Your name and last name],” Tom said ceremoniously. “Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!” you said excitedly, without a moment’s hesitation. “Yes, I will marry you!” you laughed and tears ran down your face as he got back up on his feet. He carefully placed the ring on your finger and kissed you. You smiled into the kiss as the fireworks continued to go off outside the window.

“Let’s make a baby,” Tom told you and pulled you close to him, hugging you lovingly. Your eyes lit up as you looked at him with eagerness.

“Let’s make a baby,” you agreed and kissed him passionately. You could hear Bobby barking at the fireworks outside the window, but focused all your attention to Tom as he led you towards the sofa.

You loved the way he looked at you with his beautiful blue eyes; they were sparkling with joy and were slightly darkened with arousal. He laid down on the sofa and pulled you on top of him. You kissed deeply and he tasted of strawberries and wine. A moan escaped your lips as he grabbed your ass, pulling you closer towards him. You could feel him grow hard against you and smirked as you began to undo his belt and pants. In return, Tom helped you remove your panties and pulled your midnight blue dress up above your hips as he lustfully kissed you. You straddled him and rode his dick until he came inside of you and you orgasmed a moment later. Tired and sweaty from the strain, you collapsed on top of him.

Afterwards, you couldn’t stop smiling as you imagined what the next new year’s eve would be like. Would you have a baby to watch the fireworks with? Right, the fireworks. You rolled out of the sofa and walked up to the window, while Tom remained on the sofa, looking at you with a big smile.

“Did we miss it?” you asked with a frown as you noticed that the fireworks had begun to die down. Bobby had calmed down and jumped up to lay next to a half-naked Tom on the sofa.

“I believe we did, sorry darling,” Tom told you with a guilty smile on his face. You mirrored his smile as you walked back to him and leaned down to kiss him.

“That’s alright,” you assured him and looked at your ring. Your face hurt from how much you had been smiling. It was a great way to start the new year, it didn’t matter at all that you missed the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy new year!


End file.
